A Simple White Box
by KaeSquared
Summary: From the writer of 'A Simple IM' n 'Her Story' She was happily married, had a beautiful daughter, a cozy home, and was living out her dream job. I guess you can say that it was all because a simple white box and of course, Troy.


_**This is a oneshot sequel to 'A Simple IM'. You don't have to read it to understand this though. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

February 8, 2020

Gabriella Bolton stood in her bedroom, starring at a simple little box. The 2in by 2in white box was adorned with a simple black pattern on each corner and the initials 'GMB' written in gold script. It's funny, 6 years ago the box only entailed the 'GM' portion of the initials.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Where the hell are those heels?!" _

_Gabriella was currently rummaging through her closet. The floor length, deep red dress she was wearing was really making it hard to get to the back of her closet. For once in her twenty-two years on this planet, she was running late. Her make up still needed to be done, her hair was still a mess, and top it all off. those 5 inch, black high-heels were missing. _

_Her roommate, Jaime, came walking through the door "Gabs, Troy just called and said that-" she paused when she noticed the brunette was no where to be seen, "where are you?"_

"_I can't find my heels!"_

_Jaime converted her amber eyes to the other end of the room and saw the backside of Gabriella sticking out of the closet. "What are you doing in your closet?"_

_Gabriella slowly stood up so that she was at eye level with her roommate of 4 years. "Have you seen my heels?"_

"_Which ones?"_

"_The black ones with the crisscross strap. How many heels do I own?"_

"_Oh! The ones that are like 5 inches?" Gabriella nodded. "I borrowed those last week when Daniel took me to meet his parents. They're still in my room ."_

"_So I spent 20 minutes searching for shoes that were in _your_ room?"_

"_You sure did. Anyway, the reason I came in here was because Troy called and said that he'll be here in about 30 minutes."  
_

_Gabriella began pacing back and forth. "Oh. My. Gosh! I still need to fix my hair and do my makeup." _

"_Gabs, chill. It probably take you what? 10 minutes? All you wear is eyeliner, mascara, cheek tint, and lip gloss."_

"_You have a point but, what about my hair? How should I wear it? Up or down?"_

_Jaime pondered for a moment. "Go do your makeup. I'll get your shoes from my room. Don't worry about your hair. Just meet me in my bedroom so I can fix it. And break!"_

_The two young ladies went there separate ways in desperate attempts to help Gabriella get ready in time._

_Twenty-five minutes later Gabriella was ready to go. Jaime had straightened Gabriella's curly hair only to curl it and twist it up; allowing a few strands frame her face._

_Gabriella stood over her jewelry box, in search for a pair of earring and a necklace to accent her dress. She stumbled over a pair of white gold hoop earrings adorned in tiny diamonds. The brunette then wandered off to her nigh stand where a certain necklace laid. It was simple but meant the world to her. The necklace was silver and had a cubic zirconium encrusted 'T' as its pendent. Troy had given it to her their Junior year in High School. _

_As if on cue, the sound of the doorbell rang through out the apartment she shared with Jaime. _

"_I'll get it!" Jaime yelled. _

_The five foot two girl sat on her bed and put on the heels that actually made her at eyelevel with Troy. Once she finished, she stood up and examined herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection. The brunette excited her bedroom and made it towards the front door of the apartment._

_Troy stood near the front door involved in a light conversation with Jaime. He found it hard to complete his sentence when he witnessed his lovely girlfriend walking towards them. The deep red gown she wore looked as if it was designed especially for her. It was a strapless sweetheart cut gown with a ruched bodice. The skirt of the dress fell an inch or two above the floor and almost made it seemed that Gabriella was gliding across the floor. Once she was an arms length away he handed her a bouquet that he held in his hand._

_She graciously accepted the bouquet of red tulips and her smile grew. "Tulips, my favorite."_

"_I know." he thought to himself. "You look breathtaking." he complimented her and kissed her on the cheek. "As always." he added as he pulled away. "Are you ready to go?"_

_She was suddenly thankful that her cheek tint already made her cheeks pink. "Thank you for the tulips, they're beautiful. Let me put them in water the we can go."_

"_Hold up Gabs," Jaime spoke up, "let _me_ put those in water. You and Mr. Basketball can go now."_

_It was then that Gabriella realized that Jaime was only dressed in Victoria's Secret pajama bottoms and a tank top "Jay, where's Daniel? He's usually around the house on Friday nights."_

"_He's visiting his sick grandmother in Florida." Jaime smiled sadly but shrugged it off. "You two get out of here. Seeing Troy stare at you in amazement makes me miss Daniel even more." she glared at Troy. "Besides, that DVD set of 'FRIENDS' is calling my name."_

_Gabriella turned to face Troy and sure enough, his ice blue eyes were staring straight at her._

_He turned away, blushing furiously._

_Gabriella giggled. "Okay I guess we'll be going now." She gave Jaime a quick hug. "Night Jay!"_

"_Night Gabs! Night lover boy!"_

"_Good night Jaime!" Troy replied somewhat sarcastically._

_Troy and Gabriella left the apartment and made their way towards Troy's dark blue Lexus. _

"_So where are we going?" Gabriella inquired once they where situated inside the car._

"_You'll just have to wait and see sweetheart."_

_In about 30 minutes the young couple had finally reached their destination. _

_Gabriella gasped at the sight. "It's beautiful!" _

_Troy had driven them to a isolated part of the local part. There was a single picnic table adorned with candles and a pathway lit with Christmas lights._

_The blue-eyed gentleman made his way around to the passenger's side to help Gabriella. "It's a nice night in Albuquerque tonight so I thought, 'Why would I risk you catching a glimpse of someone more attractive than me?' I'd hate to see you run away with some prince of some foreign country."_

_She looked up to him, her exotic features illuminated by the moon. "Trust me, I've already met my prince charming." _

_Troy grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders and escorted her down the pathway and to the picnic table. Once she was seated, he retreated back to the car to get a picnic basket._

_The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and the two just enjoyed each other's company. Troy had filled the picnic basket with salad accompanied by her favorite dressing, mash potatoes from one of their favorite restaurants, the famous Bolton chicken pot pies, and a plate of what seemed to be Gabriella's mother's award winning brownies. It was safe to say that Troy was definitely trying to get on the brunette's good side._

"_Troy, what's this all about?" Gabriella inquired as she munched on a brownie._

_Troy and Gabriella were now situated on the same side on the picnic table. She had been leaning against his chest as he had a leg on each side of the bench and his arms secured around his waist._

"_What do you mean? Can't a guy take his beautiful girlfriend out?"_

"_Yes, a guy can but that guy usually has a hidden agenda. " She explained as she fed him a brownie._

_He finished chewing the chocolate delight before responding. "Well it's been awhile since we got all dressed up and decided to eat out. Plus, I found something and I thought it would be perfect for it."_

_She turned slightly so she was looking up at him. "Oh really?" she questioned as curiosity filled her eyes._

_He let go of her waist and reached into the picnic basket. Once he retracted his hand, Gabriella could see a small package wrapped in a gold wrapping.. He handed her he package and watched as she held it in her hand. "Bri, are you just going to stare at it?" he joked._

_Gabriella gingerly tore the package and slid a wooden 2 inch by 2 inch white box into the palm of her hand. "What is it?" _

"_It's a ring box."_

"_A ring box?" she questioned more to herself than Troy as she traced the 'GM' initials that were off centered. By now she was sitting up and facing Troy, the world around them illuminated by nothing but candle lights and the natural light of the moon._

"_Open it up." Troy insisted. "It has a mirror inside and it can fit a lot of rings. I'm sure you can put some of your other jewelries in it too. "_

_Gabriella smiled. Even though it wasn't what she expected he seemed so sincere. She gasped once she opened the box. On the inside of the top portion was a mirror, just like Troy had described. What he failed to mention was the writing on it. '_Will you marry me?_' was written in a thin eraser board marker. As if that wasn't enough to bring tears to her brown eyes, there was a ring placed in the center compartment. It was a beautiful 1 carat hearts and arrows diamond ring set in a white gold band with two smaller diamonds on each side._

"_Awe, Gabs. Please don't cry. If you don't like it's okay or if you're not ready. You don't have to say 'yes'. I'm in no rush. Maybe in a year or -"_

_A small giggle was emitted from Gabriella's lips. Even after all these years he still had the habit of rambling when he was nervous. "Yes." Her words were so soft Troy had barely heard her._

_Troy had been continue his rambling when he heard that one word. _

"_Troy," She spoke sternly and he stopped his rambling, "I said 'Yes.' I want to marry you." _

_She joyously threw her arms around his neck and a smile stretching from one ear to the other, found its way onto his face._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Gabriella had been pulled out of her thoughts as she hear her 5 year old daughter, Angella, call for her.

"Mommy," her voice so innocent and tender, "I'm hungry."

"Coming sweetie!" she called back leaving the white box on the ledge of the TV stand.

Gabriella wandered down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where she found Angella propped on the bar stool.

"Well, Angie, what would you like to eat?"

Angella put on her best thinking face, something she developed from watching Baby Looney Tunes reruns, as she thought.

"RAMEN NOODLES!!" She finally exclaimed.

She laughed. "Angella, daddy is playing basketball outside. Can you please call him in so he can eat too."

Angella gave a confident nod and was out the door. Moments later Troy walked into the house with a giggling Angella over his shoulder.

Gabriella laughed at the father and daughter sight, Angella was defiantly a daddy's girl.

It was times like this that made her like her life was complete and she was ready to face anything coming her way. She was happily married, had a beautiful daughter, a cozy home, and was living out her dream job. I guess you can say that it was all because a simple white box and of course, Troy.

_**A/N: Ta-Da! It's done! This started as one of my oneshot but I realized it would work out great as a sequel to 'A Simple IM'. I hope you enjoyed this and read some of the other stories and oneshots I've written!**_

_**Signed and Anonymous Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Kae xoxo**_


End file.
